


Palm Of His Hand

by Grace_Williams



Category: David Beckham - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Victoria Beckham - Fandom
Genre: Alan Carr - Freeform, Beckles, Brooklyn Beckham - Freeform, Cruz Beckham - Freeform, DAVID BECKHAM - Freeform, F/M, Harper Beckham - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry x David, M/M, Monoply, Pizza, Romeo Beckham - Freeform, Styham, Victoria Beckham - Freeform, age gap, daddy - Freeform, its cute i promise, might do a part two, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: David made a mistake and now Harry has him in the palm of his hand.~I suck at descriptions please just read it~





	Palm Of His Hand

"Harry." David groans frustratingly over the phone. He was married, albeit unhappily, and had a boyfriend nearly 20 years younger than him.  
"You're not helping yourself. David." David meant things were never going well. His boyfriend always called him Daddy, it was a thing they did in their relationship. Now, it was business and it was no time for endearment.

"Harry, you of all people should know not to believe the magazines."  
"I do know that. I most certainly don't believe those however I do believe things when they come out of the mouth of my boyfriend's son!" Harry snaps irritatedly. "A sixteen-year-old is very aware of things. The magazines were slandering your marriage, rightly so, and then Brooklyn came out and said that his parents were still clearly in love and that neither of them would ever cheat!"  
"You're practically endorsing this behaviour." The older grumbles.  
"Why shouldn't I? Besides, I'm merely endorsing that people should be in healthy and loving relationships. Not ones that lie." Harry sasses. "Leave her." He adds with gritted teeth.

"You know it's not as easy as that." David sighs.  
"Really? Isn't it? I know some ways we could end your marriage really quickly." Harry teases.  
"Harry. You know I still love Victoria platonically, not romantically for that could only be you darling, so I need to end this healthily -also for the sake of my children."  
"My parents divorced and I turned out fine." The younger boy points out.

"I have to go darling. Can we talk  later?" David replies.  
"I guess." Harry mumbles.  
"I love you so much sweetheart."  
"Love you too Daddy." Harry smiles softly, tucking some hair behind his ear.  
"Bye baby." The older makes kissing sounds over the phone before hanging it up and sighing as he pockets his phone.

He did need to end his marriage. The love died a while ago and he had a few flings at first but now he was rapidly approaching his one-year anniversary with the boy. The family was all home in London at the moment, Harry was giving his boyfriend space by being in Los Angeles.

"Victoria." David begins, walking into their bedroom to find his wife sitting by the window while sketching some clothes designs.  
"Hm?" She looks up.  
"I'm not sure if now is the time or not but we need to make a time. I want to make a time to discuss things... Like our relationship." He gulps nervously.  
"Now's fine." She raises an eyebrow.  
"I... I, uh I-" He can't seem to find the words but Victoria does find them.  
"You're cheating on me?" She asks bluntly, not seeming overly fazed.  
"I-yeah." The man sighs awkwardly. 

"How long have you known? Do you know anything else about it?"  
"Maybe six months?" She shrugs. "How long has it been going on?"  
"About a year and a half." He mumbles.  
"What?!"  
"Well I had some flings for around five months but then I got with a guy and we've been together nearly a year." He fesses up.  
"You're bi?!?!?" Her eyes nearly shoot out of her sockets.  
"Turns out. I just never realised. Bi with a preference for women, but still interested in men."

"Okay so what should we do? Also does this person know you're married?" She asks.  
"Yeah, he's said a lot that I should've told you earlier and that he thinks we should divorce." David answers.  
"Well we don't have to divorce, many people split up but still remain married. What are we gonna do about the kids?" She sighs.  
"We can try and still live in the same house, just separate rooms -separate ends if we need to." The younger, David, suggests.  
"It depends on your guy." She sasses. 

"I don't even know him. Once we split up did he expect to live with you and cut you off from the kids?"  
"Of course not! He loves kids. I don't know where he stands on the living arrangements. Also, you've met him briefly before. Even if you hadn't, you'd still know of him."  
"Who is it? They're famous then?" She asks confusedly.  
"Yeah, but he hasn't come out yet to the public. He can sometime in March."  
"Who the hell is it?!" Victoria asks, getting frustrated.  
"Harry Styles." He winces.  
"Harry Styles?" She whispers, her jaw dropping in shock. "The boyband member?"  
"Yeah. Him."  
"He's like twenty years younger than you!" She exclaims.  
"Nineteen."  
"That makes him only five years older than Brooklyn!" 

"I'm not going to say we need to stay together but I only want what's best for our children and what they want. If Harry gets in the way of that, that's when I'll have problems." She narrows her eyes sharply before stalking out of the room.

David - Harry: I think things are slowly sorting themselves out. Victoria knows about everything. She only has problems if you come in between what's best for the kids. I think we're going to talk to them now xo

Harry - David: Okay xoxo

We go through the afternoon and dinner without it arising, although Brooklyn notices some tension. After dinner when the kids are going in to set up a movie, David's wife eyes him and nods towards the lounge room. 

"Have you happily agreed on a movie?" David asks, walking into the lounge room to see Cruz putting the DVD in and the rest snuggling on the couch.  
"Shrek 2." Romeo answers.  
"Sounds good." Victoria smiles as she walks into the room. The parents know the hardest part about this will be having to make this age appropriate for both a four and sixteen-year-old. They both stand in front of the television as Cruz sits down next to his siblings and the four look expectantly up at their parents.

"Before we watch the movie we need to have a discussion with you." The children's mother begins.  
"Keep in mind, particularly you Brooklyn and Romeo, that we are getting one message across to all of you so need to make it age appropriate for all of you." Their father adds on sternly, making Brooklyn roll his eyes and Romeo scoff.  
"Your father and I have been discussing our relationship recently and we have news for you which we expect to be slightly unsettling."  
"We've decided to split up."

Brooklyn looks like a deer in the headlights, Romeo looks neutral but like he might blow, Cruz gasps and Harper stares up at her parents with a look of confusion.  
"Children are honestly the cause of many breakups but honestly not the cause of this one. We both still love you all individually and equally, we just don't love each other the same as what we used to." Victoria adds gently.  
"We would like to hear your thoughts, questions and what you would like to happen. At this stage we can agree to still live together and keep the six of us together, but we'll both have our space individually."  David says. He's just waiting for Brooklyn, Romeo or both to make a completely uncalled for comment.

"Are either of you in a relationship with someone else?" Their eldest asks, expecting a yes.  
"Your father is." Victoria glares, quite obviously, at her husband.  
"So you're splitting because Dad cheated?" Romeo deadpans.  
"The relationship your mother and I had was and is not what it used to be and we feel as if it's it not productive to stay together."  
"Do we have an evil step mum who's gonna come take over the house?" Brooklyn jokes.  
"No. As stated, your mother and I are planning to both live with all of you still and not formally divorce. Merely live spaced out from one another."

Brooklyn takes out his phone and starts to frantically type, something seemingly very short.  
"That reminds me, no announcement of any of this anywhere. We will do that." Victoria scolds.  
"Whoops." Brooklyn chuckles. I take out my own phone and then go on Twitter. I don't use it or have an actual account, merely one to check in on what my children do and are involved with.

@BrooklynBeckham: not good "You're lucky. Don't overstep." I warn, showing Victoria the tweet. "You'll be grounded for a month or phone confiscated for a week." Victoria adds on sternly. "Fine." He murmurs annoyedly. "Do we get to meet the chick Dad's with? Will she live here?" Romeo asked. "At some point in time you will probably meet the person I am in a relationship with." David answers ambiguously. "Is it not a lady?" Cruz asks curiously. "It is not a female." The man sighs. "You're splitting because Dad's gay??" Brooklyn splutters. "Bi with a preference for women however nothing against men." "So you're like, 3/4 straight and 1/4 gay?" Romeo tries to simplify it. "I guess you could say it like that in simple terms." "This is getting off track. Your father and I have decided to split romantically however in no other way. We still love each other as friends." Victoria moves the conversation along. "Ask us any questions but let's focus back to the movie shall we?" David suggests. The parents step out of the way and the four children watch Shrek 2. David - Harry: The kids know. They know they'll get to meet you at some point, and that I'm with a guy. Vic and I are probably still gonna live together and with all the kids, separate rooms. Harry - David: Okay :) That all sounds so exciting. We should celebrate 


End file.
